No Matter What
by l Syren l
Summary: Song Fic Emile/OC   Trixia will always have his back...


Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo games

Song Fic

Song: No Matter What By: Papa Roach

* * *

><p>No Matter What<p>

Trixia was fighting side by side with her friend Kiara. Reach was going to hell and they were trying to get back to Noble Team. She turned and shot an elite in the chest and charge forward. Trixia pulled out her knife and stabbed a jackel that was behind the elite.

"Kiara! You need to go help Carter!" Trixia saw her friend nod and run to go aid her lover. She turned her attention to the man who stole her own heart, Emile. He was doing fine but Trixia knew better, if she didn't get there now there was a chance she could lose him.

_**I need you right here, by my side  
>You're everything I'm not in my life.<br>We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
>Nothing can take us down tonight<br>You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
>That you could be mine.<strong>_

She felt a bullet graze her leg and winced. Trixia saw a grunt aiming a plasma gun at her and was about to fire again. Thinking quickly Trixia pulled out her pistol and shot the grunt in the head. Putting her gun away she began running towards Emile.

_**And we will make it out alive  
>I'll promise you this love will never die!<strong>_

Someone was speaking over the COM but she didn't pay any attention. Trixia worked for Lithium in Shadow Fayne and she would only listen to Carter since he was the commander. Jumping over a brutes body Trixia pulled out her assault rifle and shot any covenant that came near her.

Finally reaching Emile, Trixia pushed her back against his to let him know that she was there. She saw him look over his shoulder and nod.

_**No matter what, I got your back  
>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

They both started firing at the never ending waves of covenant. While reloading her assault rifle Emile covered her. Giving him a nod she went back to firing and covered him so he could reload his shotgun. Sparing a glance towards Kiara, Trixia saw her and Carter slowly drifting away from each other, trying to push back the covenant. She wanted to get on the COM but there were too many hostiles.

Trixia looked over her shoulder and noticed that Emile was a good distance away from her and she screamed over all the bombs and guns going off, "EMILE!"

_**So believe me when I say, you're the one  
>They'll never forgive us for the things we've done<strong>_

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to reach him made fear course through her being and down to her very soul. '_I won't let this happen! We're all going to make it!_' Making her feet move Trixia threw her gun an elite swordsman and pulled out her pistol and began shooting.

_**And we will make it out alive  
>I'll promise you this love will never die!<strong>_

No matter how hard she tried Trixia couldn't close the distance. Too many enemies were surrounding them and all she could feel like is that she failed him. Hearing static on her COM Trixia's heart jumped at the sound of his voice, _"Don't you dare give up on me Trix. That's not the girl I fell for, now get moving!_"

Hearing his voice and what he just said had Trixia moving again. This time she felt like strength just surged through her body and revived her. Or maybe it was just the adrenline getting to her.

_**No matter what, I got your back  
>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<br>We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
>I'll promise you forever and my soul today<br>No matter what until the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

Trixia began fighting with a new determination when she saw Emile's helmet get shot off. Knowing that was a close call she made sure to make all her shots count so she could reach him faster. Of course they kept their relationship a secret and same goes for Kiara and Carter, but now that Emile just announced their relationship status Trixia was postive that the UNSC will split them apart.

_**And everybody said that we would never last,  
>And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back<br>It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
>'Cause nothing matters anyway!<strong>_

Noticing that the distance was getting smaller Trixia pushed even harder. Her body was covered in dirt, blood and sweat but she kept pushing. She was about to reach him when she noticed that the covenant was falling back. Everyone stopped in their tracts and watched the covenant run. Not truly understanding what happened all the marines started to shout and holler with joy.

Trixia and Emile stood ten feet away from each other and just stared in each others eyes. She was taking in his features and mentally smiled. His dark skin was covered in sweat from the fight and his blue eyes shone. Not being able to hold back, Trixia ran towards Emile.

_**No matter what, I got your back  
>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<br>I swear to God that in the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<br>We'll never fall (We'll never fall)  
>We'll never fade (We'll never fade)<br>No matter what until the bitter end  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing<strong>_

Jumping into his arms Trixia looked down and smiled, "I love you Emile."

Emile smiled as well, "I love you too Trix." He closed the distance and gave her a kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and set her on the ground.

Looking up at him Trixia placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll always be here for you..."

Emile wrapped his arms around her and drew her close and said,

"No matter what."


End file.
